Les mésaventures du Survivant
by Ophicius
Summary: Harry a détruit le mage noir, mais étrangement, il lui arrive encore plus de malheur sans Voldemort...Peut-être que Draco réussira à le sauver? NEWS  ou plutôt no news  sur mon profil!
1. Chapter 1

Les mésaventures du Survivant au côté de Malfoy

_Que dire à propos de cette fic ? C'est ma toute première histoire, je l'ai écrite il y a des mois…Je ne sais plus quand exactement, et je ne l'ai fait seulement lire qu'à __Sukhii et à Yaoi no Yume. Au départ, je me suis inscrite sur ce site pour la publier, mais je l'ai abandonné et rien écrit pendant un moment. Récemment j'ai écrit et publié une fic sur Sherlock. En attendant d'en taper une deuxième, je termine celle-ci, car même si elle est moins bien racontée (de mon point de vue) et quelle ressemble plus à un délire passager qu'à une vraie histoire, je pense que ce serait dommage de ne pas la partager. Bonne lecture !_

Introduction : Harry Potter a tué Voldemort en sixième année, et entame sa septième année à Poudlard. Ainsi Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et toutes les personnes mortes en sixième année ou plus tard sont bel et bien en vie. Lucius Malfoy et sa femme, pendant la bataille finale, ce sont retournés contre le mage noir et ne sont donc pas en prison. Nous sommes le lundi de la première semaine de novembre car la rentrée a commencé en octobre, à cause des réparations du château. Remus est le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et Harry ne mets plus de lunettes (vive les lentilles de contact !) Voilà !

Chapitre Premier : Cicatrise Paradise

« HARRY JAMES POTTER EST BI ! » Hurla Colin Crivey à la poursuite de ce dernier.

« RATTRAPEZ-LE ! NE LE LAISSEZ PAS S'ECHAPPER AU PERIL DE VOTRE VIE ! » Hurla à son tour Hanna Abbott.

Harry Potter, nommé aussi « Harry » par ses amis, « le survivant », pour la majorité, « celui-qui-a-tué-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom », pour ceux qui aiment les tirets du 6, «le balafré » pour les Serpentards et enfin « le jeune sorcier le plus mignon d'Angleterre » pour son nouveau fan-club à Poudlard, fuyait son horrible destin. En effet, « Cicatrise Paradise » était composée de Colin, de Cho (arg !) d'Hanna, de Pansy (double arg !) et d'une série d'élèves de quatrième à sixième année et de toutes maisons affolés d'Harry Potter. Cette bande démoniaque passait la plus grande partie du temps à courir après Harry pour lui arracher des informations sur sa vie privé. Ils sévissaient sans relâche, à chaque seconde dès le moment où ils apercevaient au loin un jeune homme brun aux yeux émeraude. Tous les moyens étaient bons (espionnage, collaboration avec professeurs, chantage, corruption) pour ne savoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de renseignement. Les plus petits élèves les évitaient. Les plus vieux ne faisaient que rire devant eux. Harry fuyait toujours.

« LAISSEZ PASSEZ ! » Cria Harry devant un groupe de Serpentard.

« PLAQUEZ-LE ! » Beugla Pansy.

Harry plongea sur la gauche pour éviter les Serpentards et continua de courir le long du mur. Mais sa plus grande erreur fut de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Son regard croisa celui de Draco Malfoy, qui était présent. Harry le ne pu lâcher ces yeux gris et une seconde plus tard il se cassait la figure par terre.

« VICTOIRE ! »

Harry se releva avec grand peine mais était déjà entouré de fans complètement surexcités.

« Alors comme ça tu aimes les garçons aussi ? » Demanda Colin.

« Il c'est passé quelque chose avec Ronald Weasley ? » Enchaîna une fille brune.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vivre ma vie, » supplia Harry. « Je veux partir ! »

« Un sujet difficile Harry ? »

« On pourrait penser que tu aimes la diversité. As-tu déjà essayé de le faire avec un animal ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, sortit sa baguette et lança :

« Dissensium ! »

Une gargouille à quelques mètres d'eux se décala pour laisser place à une petite ouverture- un passage secret. Harry poussa Colin –sans regrets- et s'engouffra dedans sans laisser quiconque réagir. Il avança à petites enjambées rapides, plié en deux, dans le noir le plus total. De loin, il entendait ses fans le rappeler mais jamais il ne fit demi-tour. Le tunnel était court et déjà il lançait un autre Dissensium pour en sortir. Epuisé, il traversa la cour à ciel ouvert pour rejoindre ses amis qui discutaient. Il les salua et commença à parler de ses mésaventures.

« Je ne peux plus supporter ça, » dit-il tout reprenant sa respiration. « J'en fais des cauchemars ! Parkinson qui m'attache dans les toilettes et qui me déshabille lentement »…Harry frissonna puis continua : « ils savent que je suis gay. Ils ont dû écouter nos conversations. »

« Tu es paranoïaque, Harry, » lui rassura Hermione. « Bon, ils sont quelque peu envahissants… »

« Ce sont des malades ! »

« Mais ils ne t'ont jamais fait de mal ! »

« Comment ils ont fait pour savoir ? » Murmura Harry. « Bientôt ils sauront pour Draco… »

« Tu sais bien qu'ont n'en parlera jamais, » répliqua Ron. « Et nous sommes les deux seuls à connaitre tes sentiments pour lui. Alors ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Harry fixa Ron, puis passa à Hermione. Depuis que ces deux là étaient en couple, il devait affronter tout seul ses ennuis. Evidemment, ils restaient ses meilleurs amis, mais Harry se sentait quand même délaissé. Il aurait pu passer son temps libre à embêter ses ennemis, mais cela fut réellement impossible – principalement à cause de son amour fou qu'il portait à Draco. Draco, qui avait changé de camp pour lui, qui avait tué Bellatrix Lestrange pour lui. Harry l'avait sans cesse remercié. Draco l'avait snobé.

Depuis la rentrée, considérant ses nouveaux sentiments et la façon sont Draco continuait de l'insulter, il avait jugé plus sage de se taire. Finalement, Harry évite Draco le plus possible, tandis que ce dernier le cherche constamment.

« Tu devrais lui parler, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Au moins essayer. Tu ne peux pas rester là à fuir Cicatrise Paradise et pleurer sur ton amour inaccessible. »

« Je…j'ai un plan en fait, » répondit Harry avec hésitation. « Ce sera pour le match de quidditch… Je vais faire exprès de perdre. Comme ça Dra… »

« Attends une seconde, coupa Ron. Tu voudrais faire perdre _toute _l'équipe juste pour toi ? »

« Et bien...Si les poursuiveurs gagnent beaucoup de points, même si je n'attrape pas le vif d'or, nous pourrons gagner. » répondit Harry.

« Donc tu passes ton intérêt personnel avant nous ? » Redemanda Ron.

« Ou…oui, » dit Harry en baissant les yeux, rouge de honte.

« D'accord. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« J'en ai marre de te consoler à chaque crise de pleurs que tu as, » expliqua Ron en haussant les épaules.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je suis si désespéré que ça ? »

« Malheureusement, oui, » confirma la jeune femme. « Comment comptes-tu perdre ? »

« Et bien, dès que je verrai le vif d'or, je ferai en sorte que Draco le vois, et nous engagerons une course poursuite comme d'habitude. A la dernière seconde je ferai demi-tour et Draco gagnera. Je suis sûr qu'il sera content mais malgré lui il trouvera ça bizarre que je ne me sois pas plus battu que ça et il déteste avoir des doutes. Il me demandera pourquoi j'ai fait ça et là je lui répondrai… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, » répondit Harry. « A votre avis, ça vas march… »

Le survivant se stoppa net. Ils les entendaient. C'était caractéristique. Les hurlements hystériques, les marches d'éléphants, les protestations d'autres élèves sur leur route. Les Fans fous !

« HARRY ! Nous t'avons trouvé ! Reviens à moi ! »

La voix d'Hanna confirma son intuition et il s'enfui, courant comme un dératé.

« Harry! » Cria Hermione. « On a cours de créatures magiques avec les Serdaigles tout de suite ! Reviens ! »

Ron lança quelques sorts pour immobiliser deux ou trois fans mais les autres étaient déjà derrière Harry.

« Viens, Ron, » soupira Hermione. « Il nous rejoindra dès qu'il pourra. »

Harry piqua un sprint à un tournant lorsqu'il entendit à peu près ceci :

« On n'a pas cours maintenant, Potter ! Dès qu'on attrape on pourra s'occuper de toi ! »

« Foutez-moi la paix ! » Répliqua Harry sans s'arrêter.

« Jamais ! »

Harry tourna encore une fois et se retrouva devant un cul de sac. Horrifié, il chercha une porte, un placard, un escalier, en vain. Seule une fenêtre donnant sur le parc était là.

« On…t'a…eu…Potter… » dit Hanna en reprenant son souffle.

Harry se retourna et vit une six ou sept élèves devant lui, baguette à la main, l'insigne « LOVE POTTER » sur leurs capes. Harry recula jusqu'au mur, tandis que les autres avançaient. Puis, voyant que seul contre ces enragés il n'avait aucune chance, il préféra se jeter contre la fenêtre, l'ouvrir et monter dessus.

« C'est de la folie Potter ! Tu vas te rompre le cou ! »

« C'est vous qui êtes dingues, » riposta Harry.

Sentant l'air frais sur son visage, il avança un peu plus. Puis il se jeta dans le vide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux : Mais où est donc passé Potter ?

Harry n'était pas suicidaire. Il avait parfaitement vu le balcon en dessous de lui, à quelques mètres sur sa droite. Il se réceptionna sur le côté et fit une roulade avant de se relever péniblement. Il ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement…qui se termina aussitôt.

Il vit à travers la porte vitrée du balcon qu'ILS avaient descendus un étage et qu'ils revenaient vers lui. Ils allaient arriver. Et il n'y avait aucun échappatoire…

Harry leva les yeux et remarqua combien la restauration du château avait été rapide. Rapide et efficace, mais il y avait encore des briques empilées n'importe comment, de sorte que même un élève de troisième année aurait pu grimper, en s'aidant des prises de partout, jusqu'au toit. Et c'est en se faisant cette réflexion qu'Harry Potter commença à grimper.

Il escaladait la façade rapidement, sans regarder en bas une seule fois. Il était terrifié, mais lorsqu'il entendit en bas Cho, sur le balcon, dire qu'Harry avait dû prendre un passage secret pour disparaitre, il sut que toute descente était impossible. Heureusement, Cho ne pensa pas à regarder en haut.

Ce fut à une dizaine de mètres qu'Harry, toujours la peur au ventre, fut face à un dilemme : juste au-dessus de lui, il y a avait une fenêtre fermée, celle de la salle de classe de Métamorphose. Soit il la contournait, et il n'y avait presque plus de prise, soit il montait dessus, au risque de se faire voir par tous les élèves de la classe.

« La fenêtre ou pas…La fenêtre, aller » décida Harry.

Il agrippa le rebord et monta dessus. Il aperçu des septièmes années mais se hissa encore plus haut. Il fut bientôt à cinq mètres au-dessus de la fenêtre. Apparemment, personne ne l'avait repéré. Il se trompait.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pouvais-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? » Exigea Mc Gonagall.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle, puis comme un automate répéta :

« On ne peut transformer les sexes des animaux, madame. »

Mc Gonagall, stupéfaite devant la soumission de Malfoy, resta quelques secondes sans bouger avant de reprendre le cours. Draco attendit deux minutes puis reporta son attention à la fenêtre.

« Draco ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda Blaise. « Depuis quand tu réponds gentiment à cette vielle pie ? »

« Harry vient d'escalader la fenêtre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Harry, mon Harry, vient d'escalader la fenêtre ! »

« Mais, mais, »bégaya Blaise, « pourquoi ? »

« Que veut-tu que j'en sache ! »

Blaise regarda en arrière la fenêtre. Pas de Potter.

« Il n'y a rien, Draco. »

Le blond suit le regard de Blaise- il disait vrai.

« Il était là il y a une seconde ! Je l'ai vu ! » se récria Draco.

Blaise regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux et articula :

« Tu viens d'avoir une hallucination, Draco. »

« Je sais ce que je vois quand même ! »

« Tu vas avouer à Harry que tu l'aimes avant que tu ne deviennes dingue ! »

Draco prit alors un air très, très triste.

« Je peux pas…Il me snobe, ne me parle plus… »

« Si tu arrêtais de le provoquer ! »

« C'est soit ça soit sauter sur lui pour l'embrasser ! »

« Dray… »Blaise se rapprocha de Draco et chuchota : « si tu lui avouais tout tu ne le verras plus partout ! »

« Mais je vais l'avouer ! Samedi, pour le match de Quidditch ! J'ai un plan ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez-vous répéter ce que je viens d'annoncer ? » Intervint la professeure.

« Non, » répliqua Malfoy avec sa voix la plus froide possible.

« 20 points de moins pour Serpentards ! »

Draco garda son sang-froid devant la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor qui l'empêchait de discuter, puis baissa les yeux sur son parchemin pour écrire d'une écriture fine:

_Samedi, je ne chercherai pas à attraper le vif d'or. Harry gagnera mais en bon gryffondorien, aura compris que quelque chose clochait (ou Granger le fera remarquer) et ne voudras pas gagner sans véritable bataille. Il me demandera pourquoi je n'ai pas vraiment joué et là…je lui avouerai tout._

Blaise lu les trois phrases puis marqua à son tour :

_**Tu es sûr de toi ?**_

_Oui…Je l'aime trop pour attendre une semaine de plus. Je pense qu'il me rejettera mais ça me soulagera de lui dire._

_**D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il te rejette. **_

En lisant ces derniers mots, un espoir immense enfla le cœur de Draco –qu'il calma aussitôt. Il ne fallait pas exagérer, tout les séparait, tous les deux. Mais il le ferait. Après tout, il avait tué pendant la dernière bataille. Ce ne serai pas une déclaration d'amour qui lui ferait peur. Si ?

« Et merde, »dit Harry.

Et cela résumait tout. Harry se trouvait sur le toit de Poudlard. Alors que le vent se levait et que les nuages s'accumulaient au-dessus de lui, il avait évalué la situation : grotesque.

Derrière lui, le vide, et devant lui, le vide. Il se trouvait pile au mauvais endroit. Derrière, le parc, devant, les serres de Chourave. Avec un énorme soupir, il avança jusqu'au bord du toit et le longea. Iles tours étaient bien au-delà et il ne pouvait pas sauter pour redescendre ou pour accéder au toit prochain. Il ne pouvait pas descendre par où il était monté, car il n'était pas alpiniste et seule la chance lui avait permis d'être ici. Déjà qu'il avait eu la trouille de sa vie pour monter…

« Pourquoi ça arrive toujours à moi, ce genre de chose ? »

Parler tout seul lui permettait non seulement de déstresser, mais aussi de remettre ses idées au clair. Il se mit à faire les cents pas sur le toit.

« Réfléchis…Tu as appris un sort de rebond il y a peu…Merde ! Pourquoi j'écoute jamais le court de sortilège ? Elasticus, c'est ça…Mais le mouvement, c'était quoi ? Un demi-cercle…je crois….heu…comment être sûr ? Je vais essayer sur moi…»

Il s'immobilisa puis sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur lui et lança :

« Elasticus ! »

Harry fit alors un bond en arrière de trois mètres et tomba sur le dos, sa baguette lui échappant des mains.

« MERDE MAIS QUEL CON ! Où est-ce qu'elle…Non, elle est pas là ! Elle a dû tomber ! »

Le jeune homme se précipita vers le parc mais ne vit rien en dessous, à cette hauteur. Maintenant il était coincé sur un toit de Poudlard… sans magie.

« MAIS A QUOI JE SERS BORDEL ? A RIEN ! Et puis c'est la faute à ce fan-club maléfique ! Et Draco aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aime pas ! WHAAAAA ! »

Harry hurla un bon coup, fondit en larmes, puis s'assit sans bouger pendant une demi-heure, tentant de se calmer.

« Tout…tout vas bien…Je vais attirer l'attention des élèves…non, mauvaise idée ! Je risque d'attirer les autres dingues…Ce soir…Oui, ce soir j'appellerai Hagrid… Il va souvent dans sa cabane après avoir mangé dans la Grande Salle…Je lui demanderai de m'aider…Oui je vais faire ça…Merlin c'est probablement une des pires journées de ma vie… non, je vois pas comment ça peut être pire ! »

C'est à cet instant qu'un éclair zébra le ciel et que la pluie tomba d'un seul coup.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'Hermione et Ron commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

« Il a sauté tous les cours de l'après-midi ! » S'indigna Hermione. « Et il ne nous a même pas prévenus ! J'exigerai des explications pendant le repas ! »

« Peut-être qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose, » avança Ron.

« Bien sûr que non ! Il a dû se planquer dans la tour des Gryffondors pour éviter Cicatrise Paradise ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron allèrent manger (pour Ron dévorer) le repas du soir. Ils aperçurent Malfoy, qui avait l'air sombre ce soir, puis rentrèrent dans la salle commune à 22 heures. C'est là que Colin Crivey leur apprirent que Harry Potter avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre Trois : Comment Potter fut sauvé puis engueulé

L'héritier des Malfoy traversait les couloirs presque en courant. Il était 23H30 et personne ne savait où était Harry. Grâce à Cicatrise Paradise, tous les élèves, professeurs et fantômes savaient qu'Harry avait disparu et malgré Dumbledore qui avait voulu les tranquilliser, chacun donnait sa rumeur morbide. Et cela énervait passablement Draco.

« On dit qu'il est mort, noyé dans le lac par le calamar géant. »

« N'importe quoi ! Il est partit à Prés-au-Lard avec Pansy Parkinson. »

« Tous les deux, repartez dans votre salle commune, immédiatement ! » Mugit Draco en surgissant.

Le couple de sixième année partit sans demander son reste. Draco continua son chemin un moment puis s'arrêta devant un mur vierge.

« Salazar Serpentard, » dit-il.

Une porte apparu et Draco entra sans aménagement. Il se retrouva dans un salon qu'il connaissait bien, aux couleurs verts et argents, les murs couverts d'armoires remplies de flacons et d'ingrédients ou de livres. C'est sur un canapé noir qu'il vit Remus Lupin, un verre à la main.

« Bonsoir, » dit Draco sans bouger.

« Bon…Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy, que…que faites-vous ici ? » Bafouilla Remus.

« C'est mon filleul, » dit alors Severus Rogue en apparaissant brusquement d'ont ne sait où. « Draco et moi discutons souvent ensemble. Nos rapports sont un peu plus que professionnels… »

« Comme ceux avec Remus et toi, » railla Draco.

Remus rougit violemment et se tut mais Draco s'en fichait. Il marcha jusqu'à Severus et lui dit :

« Tu sais où est Potter? »

« Aucune idée. Ni Remus d'ailleurs. Je pense que Dumbledore le sait mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« A chaque fois que je lui demande, il éclate de rire, comme si Potter se trouvait dans un endroit hautement improbable. »

« Comme sur le toit de Poudlard ? »

Severus ricana.

« Exactement ! Comme s'il était sur le toit de Poudlard, se prenant la pluie et le vent sans pouvoir redescendre ! »

« Merci Severus, je te revaudrais ça ! »

« Hey ! C'est tout ? Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? »

« Non, je vais te laisser avec ton copain…Bonne nuit ! »

Et Draco partit en claquant la porte, laissant les deux hommes stupéfaits.

Harry James Potter, se prenant la pluie et le vent sans pouvoir redescendre, avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de se réchauffer. Emmitouflé dans sa cape, il avait la tête dans ses genoux et attendait que la pluie cesse de tomber. A cause de ce temps maudit, il n'avait pas réussi à avoir l'attention d'Hagrid et était obligé à rester là jusqu'à demain matin.

Harry commença à trembler de froid. Il pleuvait de plus en plus fort. Le vent mugissait à ses oreilles. Il ne voyait rien dans la nuit noire. Il avait faim, soif, il avait perdu sa baguette et ne pouvait rien faire.

« Draco…Si je survis à cette épreuve, je te promets de tout te dire…Merlin, je suis complètement impuissant ! »

Harry tenta de se relever mais le vent le faisait retomber. Il essaya de ramper mais l'eau lui faisait glisser et l'empêchait d'avancer. Désespéré, il leva la tête devant la nuit noire. Et c'est là qu'il vit quelque chose de gros et de sombre foncer vers lui.

Harry était à quatre pates lorsque la chose lui rentra dedans et l'emporta dans les cieux. Harry s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la chose –qui était en fait un humain- et ne tenta rien pour se débattre. Finalement, ils s'approchèrent du sol mais le garçon (Harry était sûr que s'en était un) ne vola pas jusqu'au plancher des vaches. Il s'approcha d'une grande fenêtre, l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Harry relâcha le garçon et s'écroula contre un mur, ne restant debout qu'en s'appuyant dessus. Il LE vit alors. Bon, le gel avait perdu contre la pluie et maintenant des mèches blondes tombant devant ses yeux mais c'était LUI.

« Il est trop mignon sans gel, » pensa Harry. « Mais attends, comment il a su que j'étais là-haut ? »

Malfoy sortit sa baguette et lança des « Flambois » pour faire un feu et réchauffer Harry. Il utilisait tout son self-control pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le réchauffer.

« Calme-toi, si tu fais ça il va te prendre pour un des ces fans fous… » Pensa le blond.

Puis il eu une idée lumineuse. Il transforma peu à peu son amour en colère et lorsqu'il se retourna vers Harry, il semblait tellement en furie qu'Harry regretta d'avoir été sauvé, finalement.

Draco se positionna à trente centimètres d'Harry, puis le gifla si violemment que le brun faillit tomber.

« Potter ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, au moins ? Promène-toi sur le sommet de Poudlard si ça te chante mais regarde les conséquences de tes actes ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! Et d'abord, pourquoi tu n'es pas descendu du toit ? Tu ne sais pas te servir de la magie ? Je n'aurais pas été là, tu serais mort d'hypothermie depuis longtemps ! »

Harry était si choqué qu'il avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau et les yeux exorbités. Incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit, il baragouina :

« Que…je…Malfoy…aïe… »

« Qu'est-ce que je deviens sans toi ? » Rugit Draco. « Que deviennent Ron, Hermione et ces autres imbéciles de Gryffondor ? Tu as tué Voldemort puis tu as décidé de prendre des vacances ? De bronzer sur les toits de Poudlard pour que ça aille plus vite ? »

« Mais, Draco, » réussi enfin à dire Harry, « tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

« Et c'est à cause de TOI que je deviens dingue ! » Hurla Draco, complètement déchainé.

Draco prit Harry par la peau du coup, l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard puis le jeta dehors.

« JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS AVOIR A TE SAUVER LA MISE, POTTER ! »

Et il laissa un Harry complètement trempé et ahuri dans le couloir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le rendez-vous

_Merci pour vos reviews ! _

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'Harry arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il ne croyait toujours pas à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Pourtant, sa joue brûlante lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Atchoum ! »

« Et bien, Harry, tout le monde vous cherchait ! » S'exclama la Grosse Dame en voyant le survivant devant elle. « Ou étiez-vous passé ? Mais vous êtes trempé ! »

« Gros….Atchoum ! Groseilles ! »

« Je vois, vous ne voulez pas me répondre » grogna le portrait, les sourcils froncés. « Comme vous voudrez, mais il faudra bien un jour expliquer ce que vous avez fait cette nuit. »

Harry ne chercha pas à se disputer et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec un dernier éternuement. Il entendit alors des voix familières derrière un canapé :

« On a essayé la Salle sur Demande, Prés-au-Lard, la cabane d'Hagrid… »

« Hermione ! Si ça se trouve Rogue l'a enlevé pour le torturer ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ron… »

« Atchoum ! »

Deux têtes, une brune et une rousse, se relevèrent en même temps et eurent le même soupir de soulagement.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras. « Tu étais où ? Arg ! » Hermione recula précipitamment. « Tu es gelé ! »

« Je…J'étais, » commença Harry.

« C'est quoi ce bleu sur ton œil droit ? »

Ron désignais de son index le visage de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se retient au dernier moment de dire la vérité.

« Je…C'est compliqué. »

« Harry… »Ron se rapprocha, visiblement inquiet. « On a utilisé la carte du Maraudeur pour te trouver, sans succès ! On à demandé à tout le monde si quelqu'un t'avais vu, on s'est imaginé toutes les horreurs te concernant ! »

« Ce que dit Ron est vrai, » renchérit Hermione. « Tu nous dois des explications ! »

« Atchoum ! Je suis vraiment désolé, » murmura Harry. « Mais je ne peux rien vous dire à part que…Ce qu'il m'est arrivé n'avait rien… »Harry hésita, puis avoua : « _presque _rien de dangereux. Je suis désolé. J'aimerais me coucher, maintenant. »

Ron fixa Harry quelques secondes, puis fit volte-face et alla dans le dortoir des garçons. Hermione baissa les yeux, et résignée, alla dans son dortoir. Harry suivi Ron, honteux. Lorsqu'il fut devant son lit il chuchota un « bonne nuit » à son camarade, mais n'ayant pas de réponse, il se coucha sans se changer et s'endormit aussitôt.

Dans une autre salle commune, un jeune blond aux yeux gris pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son meilleur ami en maudissant sa stupidité. Stupidité d'avoir utilisé la violence au lieu de l'amour –oui, c'est très hippy ce mode de pensée, mais après une guerre, ça se comprend-.

« Potter, si je t'ai giflé c'est parce que j'ai envi de faire des choses sados-masochistes avec toi. Tu es d'accord ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux en répondant « oui ». Se rendant compte qu'il parlait au plafond, il se releva sur son séant, prit un oreiller et le serra contre lui. Il entendait Ron prendre sa douche, plus loin, et il eu de nouveau un pincement au cœur.

« Il vas m'en vouloir pendant un moment…Atchoum ! Ce rhume que j'ai attrapé commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! Rhaaaaaaaa, j'ai aucune envie de dire à Ron et Hermione ce qu'il s'est passé…Ni maintenant ni jamais d'ailleurs…Bon, je vais me lever et essayer de m'excuser encore…. »

Harry attendit patiemment que Ron sorte de la salle de bain, mais lorsque le rouquin sortit, il ne lui adressa aucune parole. Harry, déçu, se doucha rapidement, s'habilla et se rendit en bas de la salle commune où ses amis parlaient entre eux. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle dans le silence le plus total. Harry, n'en pouvant plus de cette lourde ambiance, finit par lâcher :

« Ce qui m'est arrivé hier a un rapport avec Draco Malfoy. Ca y est, vous êtes contents ? »

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent, puis Hermione se mit à sourire.

« C'est pour ça que tu nous refusais de dire quoi que se soit ? »

« Heu…Oui, » avoua Harry.

« C'est LUI qui t'as battu ? » S'écria Ron, énervé.

« Heu…Oui aussi, mais c'est ma faute, » ajouta Harry en voyant Ron devenir rouge de colère.

« Il n'a pas à toucher un seul de tes cheveux, Harry ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un Malfoy qu'il doit se croire tout permis ! Impose-toi, un peu ! »

Ron continuait son discours de protestation contre Draco, tandis que le survivant se taisait devant cette nouvelle attitude…Protectrice ? De Ron. Hermione en profita pour donner à Harry une potion contre son rhume, et Harry la remercia vivement, la tension s'étant détendue. Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant les imposantes portes de la Grande Salle. Rassemblant tout son courage, Harry les franchit avec ses deux amis.

Immédiatement, toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. Les élèves de toutes maisons fixaient Harry sans un mot…Puis brusquement tous les sorciers se remirent à parler de Celui-Qui-A-Fait-Une-Nouvelle-Apparition-Après-Sa-Disparition-Suspecte. Harry s'assit en face d'Hermione et à gauche de Ron. Il jeta un œil du côté des professeurs : la plupart l'ignoraient, comme si ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas poser de question. Rogue le méprisait du regard. Remus semblait furieux. Dumbledore s'étouffait de rire avec un pudding.

« Au moins, mes catastrophes font rire quelqu'un » pensa Harry. Ses yeux verts se posèrent ensuite sur Draco, qui ne mangeait presque pas, et qui tournait sa fourchette dans son assiette, sans but.

« Lui non plus n'as pas l'air en forme. Il faut absolument que je lui parle…j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop pour hier.»

« Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hein, quoi ? Ah, Neville, » soupira Harry, croyant que c'était encore un de ses fans. « Tu disais ? »

« Je suis très content que tu sois revenu. Oui, vraiment, » confirma Neville avec un sourire, en voyant l'air éberlué d'Harry. « Cicatrise Paradise disait que Rusard t'avait découpé en morceaux et qu'on retrouverait tes membres transformés en viande le lendemain. »

Ron stoppa net de manger son bacon. Il regarda un instant la nourriture, puis vomi sur sa cape.

« Ron ! Tu es dégoûtant ! » S'indigna Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Ron puis lança : « Evanesco ! »

« Merci Hermy ! Je m'excuse, mes vous savez, l'idée de déguster du Harry pour le déjeuner… »Ron se tut, le visage livide.

Harry lui aussi était livide. Une seule pensée, écrite en rouge et format 48 dans sa tête l'occupait.

« Cicatrise Paradise adore les rumeurs sordides… » Dit Hermione.

TU AS PERDU TA BAGUETTE

« Ce sont des cinglés, » approuva Neville en prenant un verre du jus d'orange.

TU AS PERDU TA BAGUETTE ABRUTI !

« Hermione ! » S'écria Harry. « Quels cours on a, ce matin ? »

« Heu…Histoire de la magie, pourquoi ? »

« Ho Merlin merci ! » Harry paraissait fou de joie. « Et ensuite ? »

« Cours…Cours de potions, » répondit lentement Hermione.

« Ho oui ! Merci Rogue, ô professeur béni qui me sauve encore une fois ! Et cette après-midi ? »

« Harry, tu te sens bien ? » Demanda Hermione, soudainement anxieuse pour son ami.

« Oui oui, qu'est-ce qu'on a après ? »

« Défense contre les forces du mal, » répondit Neville avec un grand sourire.

« NAON ! »

Harry fondit en pleurs sur la table, tandis que les Gryffondors autour s'éloignaient de l'hystérique Potter. Les mains sur la tête, Harry marmonnait des « Remus, tu ne peux pas me faire ça », « pourquoi c'est encore sur moi que ça tombe, ce genre de catastrophes ? », puis, sans laisser le temps à Ron ou Hermione de lui poser des questions, il releva brusquement la tête et déclara :

« Il faut que je parle à Draco. »

« Qwé ? » Firent Ron, Hermione et Neville dans un bel ensemble.

« Ne m'attendez pas ! » Dit Harry en se levant. « A tout à l'heure ! »

« Il est vraiment infernal en ce moment, » pesta Hermione en le voyant s'enfuir.

Draco, qui avait depuis longtemps finit de déjeuner, discutait avec Blaise près d'une gargouille lorsque l'amour de sa vie surgit derrière lui.

« Draco, il faut que je te parle ! » Harry attrapa le blond par la manche et l'entraîna à l'écart. « C'est urgent ! »

« Potter, lâche-moi, » rouspéta Draco sans grande conviction.

Harry l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Lâchant Malfoy, il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de son otage.

« Draco…J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

« Et pourquoi moi ? » Rétorqua l'autre. « Tes amis ne peuvent pas t'aider ? »

« Et bien…Ca concerne hier soir et je ne leurs ai rien raconté de ce qu'il s'est passé, » avoua Harry.

Draco resta stupéfait.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais…Je ne voulais pas… »

« Bon, admettons Potter. Pourquoi moi ? Tu n'avais pas l'air très content que je te sauve, hier. »

Harry prit un air étonné.

« Ha bon ? »

« Tu ne m'as même pas remercié ! » Eclata Draco.

« Je…Heu… »Harry resta pensif quelques secondes, puis finit par dire : « merci. »

« C'est trop tard maintenant Potter ! »

« Draco ! C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre ! »

Devant les yeux ronds du Serpentard, Harry bredouilla, les battements de son cœur accélérant :

« Je veux dire…Pour m'aider…Tu m'en veux encore pour hier ? »

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux gélifiés, puis finit par murmurer :

« Non. Quel est le problème ? »

« Voilà…Sur le toit, à cause d'une mauvaise…manipulation, j'ai fais tomber ma…ma baguette magique, » expliqua Harry, hésitant de plus en plus devant les yeux noirs de Draco. « Et heu…Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être. »

« Mais tu te fiches de moi, Potter ! » Fulmina Draco. « Tu cherches toujours à avoir des ennuis, c'est ça ? »

« Mais je… »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de t'aider ! » Coupa Draco, mais voyant l'air désespéré de Harry, il se sentit mal et ajouta : « Pour l'instant. Nous recherchons ta baguette ce soir, après le repas, pour être plus tranquilles. Rendez-vous devant le lac à 23h45. Et évite de te créer d'autres problèmes jusque-là ! »

« Merci mille fois Draco ! » S'exclama Harry et le cœur du Serpentard fondit devant le sourire de Harry.

« Oui, c'est ça, » maugréa Draco en faisant demi-tour.

Harry attendit que le blond sorte de la pièce pour pousser un hurlement de joie.

« YOUHOU ! J'ai un rencaaaaaaaaaaard avec LUI ! J'ai un rencard avec Draco ! Et en plus, j'ai réussit à avoir une conversation avec lui sans qu'il m'insulte ! Je suis le type le plus heureux de l'univers ! »

« Qu'est-ce que te voulais Potter ? » Demanda Blaise en voyant son ami revenir avec un grand sourire.

« Rien, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui ce soir, » répondit Draco, heureux comme pas possible.

« Mais c'est génial ! Tu pourras lui dire pour ton amo… »

« Sûrement pas ! » Réfuta Draco. Il est trop tôt ! « Mais par contre, je pourrais essayer de l'approcher… »

Durant la matinée, Harry réussi à aller en cours sans utiliser sa baguette, puis prétexta qu'il devait aller à l'infirmerie pour enlever son cocard à bleu à l'œil droit pour sauter les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, et aussi il voulait éviter Remus. Harry s'était juré de tout expliquer à Remus…Mais plus tard. Et ainsi arriva l'heure du rendez-vous.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Amis ?

« Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, » avait déclaré Harry à ses amis.

« Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, » avait déclaré Draco à ses amis.

Dans les deux salles communes, des questions étaient apparues mais ni Harry ni Draco n'avait répondu.

Draco, assis dans l'herbe, vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un jean, attendait Harry sur la rive du lac. C'était une nuit sans lune, le ciel couvert de nuages, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Seul le froid constant rappelait que nous étions en novembre. Le silence était pesant, ce qui n'empêchait pas Draco de fulminer intérieurement contre Harry.

« Harry est encore en retard…Pour ce gryffon est toujours en retard ? Tiens, c'est mignon comme surnom, griffon…Mon petit gryffon à moi ! Merlin, je pers la tête…Mais je l'aime tellement ! C'était déjà dur de garder mon self-control près de lui tout à l'heure…Maintenant nous serons seuls tous les deux, à bientôt minuit...Mais c'est que je pers des heures de sommeils, à cause de lui ! Et puis de toute façon, je n'arrive pas à dormir convenablement à cause de lui…Haaaaaaaaa, dormir avec Harry… »

« Draco ? »

« Ha, mon petit gryffon ! » S'écria Draco en se retournant brusquement.

Une minute de silence, puis :

« Tu m'as appelé comment, Draco ? » Demanda Harry, son cœur faisant encore des montagnes russes.

« Laisse tomber, » répliqua Draco en se relevant. « Plus vite on retrouvera ta baguette, plus vite on ira se coucher ! Alors ? »

« Et bien, ma baguette est tombée de là-haut, » dit Harry en désignant le toit le plus proche. Je pense qu'elle est tombée dans les serres de Chourave…

« Avec le vent, elle a pu rouler plus loin, » remarqua Draco. « Mais commençons par les serres, on ne sait jamais. »

Il se releva et commença à marcher en lançant un « dépêche-toi, Harry ! ».

« Depuis quand il m'appelle par mon prénom ? Se demanda Harry. C'est vrai que je l'appelle Draco depuis un moment et qu'il ne proteste pas…C'est super ! Ca veut dire qu'on avance, question relation…Bon, maintenant, je vais essayer de parler un peu avec lui… »

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi à l'appeler Harry sans rougir ! Mais il faut quand même que je ne sois pas trop gentil, sinon il va me poser des questions… » Pensa Draco.

« Draco ? Pourquoi tu portes des vêtements moldus ? » Demanda Harry.

« J'aime bien ça, » répondit l'autre d'un ton neutre alors qu'il était très content qu'Harry s'intéresse à lui.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les moldus, » risqua Harry.

« Tout le monde peut changer, » rétorqua Draco. « En plus, j'aime les vêtements qu'ils portent, c'est tout! Et toi, je croyais que tu aimais ça aussi ? »

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, » répondit Harry d'un air gêné. « D'ailleurs, excuse-moi pour le retard. C'est à cause de ce foutu fan-club…J'ai toujours du mal à leur échapper… »

« Oublie pour le retard. »

« Ah ? Ok, merci… »Dit Harry, surpris par l'attitude presque…_gentille _ du blond.

Ils arrivèrent près du bâtiment et décidèrent de le contourner. Le silence s'imposa de nouveau entre les deux garçons. Harry, qui décidément n'aimait pas les grosses tensions, déclara :

« Tu sais, Draco, j'ai failli aller à Serpentard. »

Draco s'arrêta de marcher.

« A oui ? »

« Oui, j'ai longuement hésité, mais j'ai préféré aller à Gryffondor, » avoua Harry.

« Et pourquoi tu me dits ça ? » Demanda le blond, le cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Je ne sais pas…Je voulais juste que tu le saches, ça me semblait important, » répondit Harry rougissant, qui avait peur de la réaction du blond.

Draco recommença à marcher, puis dit au bout d'un moment :

« Il valait mieux que tu ailles à Gryffondor. C'est plus dans ton caractère. Tu te rends compte Harry, » ajouta Draco, nous avons une conversation normale pour une fois. « Comme si nous étions amis, toi et moi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de dire ça ? C'est trop tôt ! Harry vas me rire au nez, et mes espoirs se réduiront à néant…»

« On peut toujours essayer, » proposa Harry d'un ton détaché. « C'est idiot de continuer à se battre sans cesse après une guerre. Non ? »

« Je…Vais y penser. » Draco voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais ils étaient déjà devant les serres. « On y va ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, Draco lança un « Allomora » pour déverrouiller la porte, puis les deux garçons entrèrent dans la pièce.

Il faisait très sombre. Les lumières du château créaient les ombres de toutes les plantes alignées sur les côtés, ce qui donnait l'impression d'être en face de monstres difformes. Draco lança un « Lumos » et leva sa baguette au plafond.

« Il n'y a pas de fenêtre ici. Ta baguette n'a pas pu tomber là. Essayons une autre pièce. »

Draco et Harry traversèrent encore deux couloirs et deux salles, remplies de fleurs et plantes diverses et variées, pour finir dans une pièce qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement.

Les plantes qui étaient là, ils les avaient vus en sixième année. Des plantes très dangereuses et carnivores. Leurs têtes, énormes, jaunes et pleines de dents, étaient reliées à leurs pattes (de grosses racines noires) par une longue tige verte. Elles étaient dans de gros bocaux aussi grands qu'Harry et avaient la particularité de se déplacer très rapidement. Il y en avait une trentaine, alignées par dix dans la salle, et Harry et Draco ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner devant ces visions terrifiantes.

« Il y a des fenêtres, mais cette salle n'est occupée que par ces horreurs, » chuchota Draco. « Si ta baguette est là, on devrait bientôt la trouver. »

« Je n'ai aucune envie de m'approcher de ces plantes ! » Murmura un Harry horrifié.

« Ou est donc passé ton courage gryffondorien ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et commença à chercher à tâtons dans la colonne de droite tandis que Draco cherchait à gauche. Ils avaient bientôt finis lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas.

« Planque-toi, Harry ! » Chuchota vivement Draco. Il éteignit sa baguette et s'accroupit derrière un bocal.

Harry en fit de même. Ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce, (le professeur Chourave, selon les bruits de pas), et s'arrêter avant de déclamer :

« Il n'y a personne ici, Rusard ! »

« Je vous jure que j'ai vu de la lumière, professeur ! » Dit Rusard qui venait d'arriver à son tour. « Si on cherchait un peu… »

« Ca suffit ! On ne trouble pas le sommeil des plantes maintenant ! »

Les deux adultes sortirent en se disputant, puis une minute après Draco se releva.

« On a eu chaud, » souffla Draco en se rapprochant d'Harry.

« Tu peux le dire ! Mais par contre, je n'ai pas trouvé ma baguette. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit là, » soupira Harry.

« Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas trouvé mais…On a bientôt fini les serres ! On peut encore chercher…Allez, sors de là ! »

Harry se releva un tantinet brusquement…Et ce fut sa plus grande erreur. Draco, comme au ralenti, vit une épouvantable catastrophe se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

En se relevant, Harry avait fait vaciller le bocal à sa droite. Ce bocal qui tomba sur celui d'à côté, et ainsi, comme des dominos, les bocaux tombèrent les uns après les autres avec un grand fracas. Les plantes carnivores se réveillèrent, ouvrirent leurs yeux gris, et toutes tournèrent leurs têtes vers les deux garçons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Une belle mort

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! C'est très sympa !_

_J'ai oublié (honte à moi) de préciser que l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling. Voilà, bonne lecture !_

Près du lac, loin de ces plantes carnivores et affamées, se tenaient Hermione et Ron, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient complètement détendus et heureux d'être ensemble.

« Je me demande ce que fait Harry en ce moment, » dit Ron tout à coup.

« Ho…Il doit être avec Draco, » répondit Hermione. « Comme hier. A mon avis, ils sortent ensemble… »

« Tu crois vraiment que Malfoy accepterai de sortir avec Harry ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Confirma Hermione en souriant. » Je crois que Draco est très gentil, au fond. Alalala, je les imagine très bien dans les serres du professeur Chourave, à s'embrasser à perdre haleine… »

« Hermione ! Tu me dégoûte ! »

Dans les serres du professeur Chourave, la plante la plus proche d'Harry se releva sur ses racines, avança vers lui à une vitesse phénoménale, et se jeta en avant, gueule ouverte, montrant des longues dents aiguisées.

« Flipendo ! » Cria Draco en levant sa baguette.

La plante fut rejetée violemment en arrière, ce qui ne découragea pas les autres qui se précipitèrent sur les garçons.

« On se barre ! » Hurla Harry en prenant le bras de Draco.

Ils détalèrent vers la sortie la plus proche.

« Allomora ! » Cria Draco.

Il y eu un grincement, puis la porte se déverrouilla et les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir. Ils coururent jusqu'à la prochaine entrée, une double porte en bois massif, l'ouvrirent et foncèrent dans la salle. Essoufflés, les deux garçons s'écroulèrent par terre pour reprendre leurs respirations.

« Est-ce que…Etre ami…avec toi…signifie risquer sa vie… chaque jour ? » Demanda Draco entre deux respirations.

« En général… oui, » répondit Harry. « C'est un problème ? »

« Non. De toute façon, dès notre première année à Poudlard, tu m'as causé des ennuis ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« A oui, dans la forêt interdite ! »

« Et ça te fait rire ? »

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry puis soupira, du genre « comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de toi ? » puis dit :

« Il fait vraiment chaud, ici… »

Draco déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise pour avoir un peu d'air. Harry en fit de même avec sa cape : il l'enleva et la jeta par terre. « Harry est beaucoup mieux sans cape, d'ailleurs cette chemise blanche lui vas à ravir… Pensa Draco. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est l'uniforme de Poudlard !» Harry, ne sachant pas être l'objet des pensées de Draco, observa la salle où ils étaient.

Contrairement aux autres, elle était éclairée par des chandelles accrochées au plafond, et il faisait une chaleur infernale –chaleur crée magiquement. Elle était assez grande, et assez vide, aussi. Un tiers de la salle, où étaient assis Harry et Draco, avait de l'herbe au sol. Le reste du sol était fait de sable. Et au fond de la pièce, il avait un arbre très haut mais assez fin, où des branches s'entremêlaient jusqu'à une fenêtre fermée. Et parmi ses branches…

« Ma baguette ! » S'écria Harry. « Elle est là ! »

« Acio Baguette de Harry Potter, » dit Draco.

Mais la baguette était coincée entre les nombreuses branches de l'arbre, et ne pouvais pas bouger.

« Il va falloir grimper dessus, » déclara le Serpentard. « A toi l'honneur, Harry, puisque tu es si bon en escalade. »

« Que…Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, surpris.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment j'ai su que tu étais sur le toit de Poudlard ? Je t'avais vu escalader la façade. Et puis, c'est ta baguette ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, » répliqua Harry. « Neville m'as parlé de cet arbre, une fois. »

« Longdubat t'as parlé de botanique ? » Fit Draco, choqué.

« Il est très bon dans cette matière ! » Rétorqua Harry. « Enfin bref. L'arbre du désert vit dans les déserts… »

« Sans blague. »

« Et, » continua Harry sans tenir compte de l'interruption, « il a besoin de chaleur pour vivre et ses branches, mélangées à d'autres ingrédients, servent de médicament. Sauf qu'il a quelque chose de très dangereux à propos de cet arbre, mais je ne sais plus quoi… »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard désespéré à Harry.

« D'accord, on a tout, sauf le plus important. Je ne vais pas attendre que ta mémoire –si tu en as une- fonctionne, le sortilège « Acio » de marche pas donc je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Lève-toi, Harry ! »

« Hein ? »

« Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Harry se releva comme Draco, puis le blond lança un « Elasticus ! » à Harry.

Le survivant fit un énorme bond et se prit de plein fouet l'arbre du désert. Il eu le réflexe de s'accrocher aux branches, et avec un grognement de mécontentement, commença à grimper. Au bout de deux minutes il réussit à attraper sa baguette.

« Je l'ai ! » Cria Harry.

« Super ! Redescend, maintenant ! »

Harry allais redescendre lorsque la branche qu'il tenait craqua. Il tomba et fit un roulé-boulé dans le sable.

« Harry ! »

Draco courut jusqu'au survivant et l'aida à se relever.

« Décidément, rien ne vas avec toi, » grogna Draco en époussetant Harry.

« Merci…De m'avoir aidé, » murmura Harry.

Le blond le fixa sans rien dire, puis l'entraîna vers la sortie. Maintenant qu'ils avaient la baguette, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire là, non ? Ils étaient à mi-chemin lorsque les garçons se stoppèrent net.

Ils avaient oubliés de fermer la porte.

Et une dizaine de plantes carnivores avaient envahis la pelouse. Les bouches ouvertes, pleines de dents, les yeux fixés sur eux, elles arrivaient.

« A deux, on doit pouvoir en dégager suffisamment pour passer, » assura Harry en levant sa baguette.

Mais Draco ne répondit rien, car les plantes s'étaient pile arrêtées à la frontière entre l'herbe et le sable.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles… »Et Draco comprit. « Demi-tour, Harry ! » Cria le blond, mais s'était déjà trop tard. Ils avaient déjà du sable jusqu'aux genoux.

« Je me souviens de sa caractéristique, » s'exclama alors Harry, tout content. « Ces arbres poussent dans les sables mouvants…Ha, » fit-il, en voyant la situation.

« C'est étrange, Harry, comme nous recevons les informations toujours au bon moment, » ironisa Draco en cherchant vainement une sortie.

Loin de sables mouvants, Hermione et Ron, qui regardaient le ciel maintenant dégagé, eurent tous les deux un frisson.

« J'ai eu comme un pressentiment, « dit Hermione.

« Moi aussi, j'ai eu un frisson. »

« J'avais l'impression que ça avait un rapport avec Harry. »

Ron lui lança un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien ! Et puis Harry n'est pas en danger de mort quand même ! »

Harry avait du sable jusqu'à la taille et se disait sérieusement que même Voldemort ne lui avait pas causé autant d'ennuis en si peu de temps.

« Incarcerem ! » S'écria Draco en direction du plafond. Des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette et s'accrochèrent à une chandelle. Draco tira dessus pour se hisser dehors mais la chandelle ne tint pas, lâcha et tomba par terre – et les sables la recouvrirent aussitôt.

« Essayons sur l'arbre ! » Proposa Harry en se retournant.

« Il est trop loin ! Garde bien tes bras au-dessus de toi ! » Ajouta Draco.

Draco allait proposer d'essayer de retourner sur la pelouse, mais voyant une plante manger la cape d'Harry que ce dernier avait laissé, il abandonna l'idée.

« Merde, je suis foutu…On est foutus ! On ne peut s'accrocher à rien, la sortie est cernée par des cauchemars ambulants, et personne ne peut nous aider ! Peut-être qu'il est temps que je dise à Harry que je l'aime… »

Draco se retourna vers Harry et vit avec surprise une lueur de défi dans les yeux de son amour. Il l'avait déjà vu, cette lueur, pendant la bataille finale. Une expression comme celle qu'Harry avait en ce moment donnait l'impression que rien n'était fini et qu'il allait forcément trouve une solution.

« Je ne vais pas mourir maintenant ! » Rugit Harry. « C'est hors de question ! Acio Eclair de feu ! »

Le sable était maintenant arrivé à leurs torses. Harry relança le sort, mais rien ne se passa.

« Harry… »Commença Draco.

« Du calme, Draco ! Je vais nous sortir de là ! Fais-moi confiance ! » Dit Harry en plantant ses yeux verts dans les yeux gris de Draco.

« Je t'aime Draco, jamais si je te laisserai mourir ! » Se jura Harry intérieurement.

« Harry…Je t'aime, et je…oui »

« Je te fais confiance, » murmura Draco.

« Je vais recommencer. »

« Harry ! Essaye de te concentrer pour le sort, lance-le vraiment ! Dire seulement « Acio » ne sert à rien ! »

« D'accord. » Harry ferma les yeux, rompant le contact visuel avec Draco, puis lança : « Acio éclair de feu ! »

Le sable était arrivé à leurs cous. Seuls leurs têtes et leurs bras étaient encore à l'air libre.

« Draco, accroche-toi à moi ! » Ordonna Harry.

Sans discuter, Draco plongea son bras dans le sable, agrippa le torse de Harry et s'attira vers lui. Mais le balai n'arrivait toujours pas…

« Réessaye, » supplia Draco.

« J'ai réussi la troisième fois, j'en suis sûr, il va arriver, » assura Harry.

« Harry…Quand ta tête s'enfoncera dans le sable, prend une profonde inspiration juste avant et mets ta main devant ta bouche pour éviter que le sable ne rentr….ARG ! Draco cracha du sable. Je te fais confiance, » répéta-t-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Puis Draco mit sa baguette dans la bouche et sa main devant son visage, une seconde avant que le sable le recouvre.

« DRACO ! » Hurla Harry. « ACIO ECLAIR DE FEU ! »

Le sable étant arrivé à son menton, Harry mit sa baguette dans sa bouche, garda son bras droit au-dessus de lui (son bras gauche étant sur sa bouche) prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Et le sable le recouvrit.

« C'est une étrange sensation…Pensa Harry. Je ne suis pas dans l'eau mais dans quelque chose de plus solide et pourtant, je suis encore vivant. Il fait noir ici…A non, c'est parce que j'ai fermé les yeux...Mais je suppose qu'il fait noir quand même…. »

Harry commençait à manquer d'air. A la surface, il sentait que seule la partie au-dessus de son coude était encore dehors.

« C'est une belle mort, pensa Harry, bizarrement calme. Seul dans les bras de Draco…Même si j'aurais voulu vivre un peu plus longtemps avec lui… »

Harry n'avait plus d'air. Il utilisait toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir. Seule sa main droite n'était pas immergée…

« Draco, je suis désolé… »

Puis il sentit quelque chose en bois et long contre sa main droite. Harry agrippa cette chose et deux secondes plus tard, sa tête et celle de Draco sortaient de l'enfer.

« OUAAAAAAAARG ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air et recracher le sable qui s'était filtré entre ses doigts. Il tenait d'une seule main son éclair de feu, qui les avaient soulevés tout les deux hors de danger.

« Draco, tout vas bien ? »

« Oui ! » Répondit le blond, tenant Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait –et sa vie en dépendait.

L'éclair de feu continua de monter, et Harry et Draco furent suspendus dans les airs ensemble.

Puis brusquement le balai accéléra et s'écrasa contre la fenêtre qui explosa en milles morceaux. Les garçons se retrouvèrent dehors dans la nuit, couverts d'égratignures, et l'éclair de feu vola jusqu'au parc avant de redescendre. Harry n'en pouvais plus et lâcha son balai. Ils tombèrent dans l'herbe et Draco, qui n'avait pas lâché la chemise d'Harry, la déchira. Ils ne bougèrent plus, occupés à calmer leurs cœurs et prendre de grandes bouffées d'air. Finalement, Draco se releva, lâcha les lambeaux de chemise qu'il avait en main, et se plaça devant Harry, puis l'embrassa brusquement. Le baiser fut bref, si bref que Draco se releva presque tout de suite et lui cria :

« J'E N'EN PEUX PLUS DE TOI, POTTER ! »

Puis il se releva et marcha vers le château. Cela aurait pu bien passer si Draco n'était pas retombé lamentablement, à cause de sa fatigue. Pendant ce temps, Harry réalisai ce qui venait de ce passer.

« IL M'A EMBRASSE ! »

« Draco… »

« Silence Potter ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Mercredi

_Bonne année 2012 à tous ! Je suis désolé pour n'avoir pas posté depuis un moment, j'essayerai d'accélérer la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

Harry attendit que Draco disparaisse dans la nuit avant de se relever. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à y croire.

« Il m'a embrassé ! Ca veut dire qu'il ne me déteste pas ! Et il peut-être même acceptera de sortir avec moi si je lui demande ! »

Harry se mit en marche vers le château, toujours un peu tremblotant, et au bout d'un moment, reconnut près du lac deux silhouettes familières. Il les appela :

« Hermione ! Ron ! »

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent vivement et n'y crurent pas leurs yeux.

« Harry ! Ta chemise est en lambeaux ! » S'exclama Hermione, scandalisée.

« Et tu es couvert de sable ! » Ajouta Ron.

« Heu…Oui, c'est vrai, » admit Harry. « Mais Draco m'a embrassé ! »

« Ca n'explique rien ! » Répliquèrent en cœur Ron et Hermione.

« Je crois que je vais me coucher, j'ai passé une nuit éprouvante, » décida Harry. « Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer demain. Salut ! »

Et il les planta sans rajouter autre chose. Le jeune couple s'échangea un regard.

« Tu penses qu'Harry voulait dire quoi par « une nuit éprouvante » demanda Hermione, songeuse.

« Arrête Hermy ! J'aime bien Harry mais je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a fait à Draco cette nuit ! » S'exclama Ron, livide.

_Le lendemain matin, un mercredi_

« Je l'ai embrassé. Il ne voudra plus jamais que je l'approche, maintenant. »

Blaise soupira.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Draco. Harry te jette des coups d'œil en rougissant depuis qu'il est arrivé dans la Grande Salle. Et apparemment, il a tout raconté à ses amis, vu leurs regards désapprobateurs dans notre direction. »

« Harry ne voudra même plus me regarder en face, » continua Draco, buté sur son avis. « Je connais son caractère par cœur. Pas du genre à faire de grandes déclarations devant tout le monde. Ca m'arrange, d'un côté. Il m'évitera pendant une semaine, deux peut-être. Puis il me coincera dans un couloir pour me dire, avec beaucoup d'hésitations et de bafouillements, que non, ce ne sera pas possible entre nous. Qu'il est désolé, mais qu'il préfère les filles. Mais qu'on peut rester ami. Et je n'aurai plus qu'à sauter de la tour d'astronomie, parce que c'est le seul garçon que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours. Bordel, je croyais que j'aurais une vie meilleure après la guerre avec Harry, mais c'est foutu ! »

Sa tirade pathétique terminée, Draco laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, les essuya d'un geste, et continua de fixer son assiette sans rien dire. Blaise ne répondit rien. L'air absent de Draco, comme si sa vie avait perdu son sens, le rendait muet.

« Harry, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Harry ! »

Le survivant se tourna vers Hermione, l'air plus abattu que jamais.

« Il a pleuré, Hermione. Ca n'as duré qu'une seconde, mais je l'ai vu. Je…J'ai l'impression d'avoir mon cœur en train de se briser… »Avoua Harry, les yeux au bord des larmes. Je…Draco ne pleure jamais ! Il a trop changé depuis cet été, je n'arrive plus à le comprendre ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Hermione prit alors le visage de son ami dans les deux mains et le regarda en face.

« Dès que possible, fais ta demande, Harry ! » Insista-t-elle. « Dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui et ne le lâche plus ! »

« Je…Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine ! Nous croyions, avec Ron, que tu sortais déjà avec lui mais ce n'est pas encore le cas alors dépêche-toi avant qu'il soit trop tard ! »

« D'accord. »

« C'est bien, » sourit Hermione en lâchant Harry. « Enfin tu te décides ! Ron, tu pourrais le féliciter ! »

« Oui, félicitations Harry, » dit Ron en mangeant un toast. « Mais hey, ou tu vas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et se planta devant Malfoy. Il prit une inspiration, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et devant tout Poudlard, lâcha sa bombe :

« Draco, est-ce que tu accepterais de m'épouser ? »

Silence, puis des centaines de mâchoires s'écrasèrent sur leurs tables.

Même Rogue avait un air ahuri.

Blaise avait les yeux tellement exorbités qu'ils semblaient près à tomber pour rouler sur la table.

Dumbledore s'étranglait de rire avec son toast.

Harry, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il venait de dire, avait un gros blanc dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

« En live aujourd'hui, Harry Potter a fait une demande en mariage à Draco Malfoy devant tout Poudlard ! » S'écria alors Colin Crivey.

« Il va se prendre le râteau de sa vie ! » Renchérit Hanna Abbott.

Draco sourit alors.

« Oui, je le veux, » répondit-il.

Harry s'évanouit.

« Tu parles d'un Gryffondor…C'est un vrai Poufsouffle, il s'évanouit avec trop d'émotions ! »

« Ron, tu parles de ton meilleur ami, là… »

« Même les profs étaient sous le choc ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et reconnut le plafond de l'infirmerie. Il se redressa sur son lit et découvrit ses deux meilleurs amis à moins d'un mètre de lui, assis sur ses draps.

« Coucou, » dit-il.

« Mais Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça ! » Attaqua directement Ron.

« J'ai perdu la tête, » répondit Harry en soupirant. « Mais c'est de votre faute aussi ! »

« Quoi ? » S'étranglèrent les deux autres.

« Dès que possible, fais ta demande », « dépêche-toi avant qu'il soit trop tard ! » « je savais que vous parliez de sortir avec lui, » expliqua Harry, « mais c'était d'une certaine façon que ça m'a…Stressé ! Alors brusquement je me suis trouvé devant Draco et…J'ai eu un gros blanc, je ne voulais pas passer pour un idiot et il fallait que je dise quelque chose… »

« Et c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? » S'exclama Hermione, ahurie.

« Et bien…Oui, » admit Harry. « Je suis un boulet ! Je m'en veux, il doit me haïr maintenant ! »

« Pas vraiment, puisqu'il a accepté, » répliqua Ron.

Harry eu alors des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? A oui, c'est pour ça que je me suis évanoui…Mais ça ne vas pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça ! » S'écria Harry, paniqué.

« Il fallait y penser avant, » répliqua Hermione.

Soudain madame Pomfresch apparut derrière Hermione.

« Le professeur Lupin souhaite vous voir, monsieur Potter. Je vous conseille à tous les deux, » ajouta-t-elle à Ron et Hermione, « de retourner en cours. »

Ron et Hermione soupirèrent mais repartirent avec un dernier « à tout à l'heure » à Harry.

« D'habitude, je ne blâme pas mes patients, » reprit l'infirmière, « mais de tous les évanouissements que j'ai connus, le votre était probablement au pire moment possible. »

« Merci madame, ça me soulage, » grogna Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

L'infirmière eu un dernier sourire narquois avant de laisser place à Remus Lupin, qui semblait particulièrement inquiet.

« Par Merlin Harry ! Pourquoi as-tu demandé au fils Malfoy de t'épouser ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Ca ne te ressemble vraiment pas ! Et puis tu as à peine 17 ans, voyons ! Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? »

Harry tenta de calmer Remus, sans succès. Au bout de cinq minutes il décida de tout lui raconter –sans rien omettre et depuis le début-. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il se rendit compte que Remus avait l'air encore plus effaré que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi le professeur Chourave se plaignait ce matin d'avoir dû attraper une dizaine de plantes carnivores qui s'étaient enfuies, » dit lentement Remus. « Je conçois que ce ne soit pas de ta faute mais enfin, Harry, tu aurais pu me le dire. Même si c'était l'occasion pour toi d'approcher Draco…Vous avez failli y rester ! »

« Je sais, et je suis vraiment désolé, » murmura Harry, la tête basse.

« Mais sinon je ne t'en veux pas, Harry, » assura Remus en lui souriant finalement. « J'essayerai de calmer « Cicatrise Paradise » à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et toi de ton côté, tâche de ne plus te créer d'ennuis ! »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de l'infirmerie et se releva brusquement.

« Ca fait presque une heure que je suis là ! » S'exclama-t-il. « J'ai cours dans 10 minutes ! Excuse-moi, Harry, je vais te laisser. Bonne chance avec Draco. »

Il paru vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais se retint et parti avec un dernier sourire.

En ressortant de l'infirmerie, Remus se demandait encore s'il devait avouer à Harry qu'il sortait avec Severus –mais il n'en avait ni le courage, ni l'envie. Il croisa alors un blond qui allait dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

« Ou allez-vous, Draco ? » Demanda poliment Remus.

« Tuer Potter, » fut la réponse.

« Draco, enfin, » s'indigna Remus en rattrapant le blond. « Je sais que Harry n'as pas été très romantique sur ce coup là, mais… »

« Ce n'est pas votre problème ! » Cracha Draco en se retournant violemment. « Et puis, vous devriez vous occuper de votre couple et retourner auprès de mon parrain, il est furieux contre vous ! »

Là, Remus ne trouva rien à répliquer et laissa Draco partir. Il fut tenté de le suivre, pour sauver le brun d'une explosion imminente, mais son devoir de professeur l'appelait et il abandonna Harry à son triste sort.

Ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur le coussin et marchandait avec madame Pomfresch pour quitter la salle.

« Vous ne sortez pas d'ici avant ce soir, » avait répondit l'infirmière. « C'est hors de question ! Vous vous êtes cogné durement le crâne et je dois surveiller si tout vas bien pendant un moment ! »

Un moment plus tard, alors que Harry comptait les carreaux au plafond et que l'infirmière rangeait des potions dans un placard, Draco arriva, s'assit sur le lit parallèle à Harry et fixa le brun longuement. Le blond semblait près à lui hurler dessus avec toute la puissance Malfoyienne dont il était capable, mais se retenait à grand peine et put seulement réussir à articuler : « Explications ».Harry répondit aussitôt :

« Je suis vraiment désolé Draco. Vraiment désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais sache que depuis des mois je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, et je croyais que tu me détestais et je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai décidé de te l'avouer cette semaine, mais il m'est arrivé tout un tas de catastrophes qui sont en fait devenues des opportunités pour te connaitre mieux, et plus je passais de temps avec toi, plus je voulais rester avec toi et ce matin je ne pouvais plus supporter cette pression de ne pas te toucher et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, en vérité je pense que je cette proposition de m'épouser était plutôt pour mon mental et je te redemande pardon… »

Harry aurait pu continuer un moment si Draco n'avait pas fait un sourire (un vrai sourire, chaleureux et pas gélifié comme d'habitude) puis dire :

« Je vois. Donc tu es amoureux de moi ? »

« Ou…oui, » admit Harry en rougissant.

3.

« Et…Tu voulais me l'avouer cette semaine ? »

-« Oui, après le match de quidditch, » répondit Harry, qui sentait la tension de Draco se baisser peu à peu.

2.

- Et jamais, au grand jamais tu as voulu me gêner, car ce n'était pas prémédité ?

-Exactement, sourit Harry, content que Draco le comprenne.

1.

« Je vois, » répéta Draco en se passant une main dans ses cheveux couverts de gel.

; explosion.

« MAIS TU ES UN ABRUTI COMPLET ! » Rugit Draco. « POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS PU ATTENDRE LA FIN DE LA SEMAINE ? POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT UNE DEMANDE GENANTE DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE ET QUE TU T'ES EVANOUI JUSTE APRES COMME LE PAUVRE MEC ABRUTI ET SANS CLASSE QUE TU ES? POURQUOI DEPUIS QUE TU-SAIS-QUI EST MORT TU CHERCHES TOUJOURS LES PROBLEMES ? »

Harry, horrifié, ne put faire face à la vague –pardon, au tsunami- de rage de Draco. En bon Gryffondorien, il fit alors la chose qui caractérisait tous les élèves représentant sa maison (à part Hermione peut-être), c'est-à-dire agir courageusement mais stupidement. Dans ce cas-ci, il se contenta de sauter sur l'enragé pour l'embrasser.

Lorsque madame Pomfresch eut entendu les cris –excusez-moi, je voulais dire les proclamations, les Malfoy ne crient pas- bref, lorsqu'elle eu entendue les proclamations du dernier de la lignée des blonds arrogants, elle eu un ricanement sadique et attendit un peu que Potter se prenne en face les conséquences de ses actes (dans ce cas-là, un volcan en éruption) pour son propre bien. Mais elle finit par se décider à aller à la rescousse de son patient –elle ne pouvait tolérer de retrouver le cadavre de Potter dans son lieu de travail, car cela relavait de la faute professionnelle.

Sa surprise fut telle en arrivant devant le lit de Potter qu'elle resta tétanisée. Au lieu de trouver Malfoy junior vidant Potter de son sang, elle les vit en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine dans les draps, collés l'un contre l'autre. Lentement, son visage passa du livide verdâtre au rouge brique puis rouge lave (ressemblant étrangement à la teinte qu'avait Draco trente secondes avant) puis ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer un cri outragé.

« POTTER ! MALFOY ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent promptement.

« SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE CETTE INFIRMERIE ! ESPECES DE PERVERS ! SORTEZ AVANT QUE JE VOUS… »

Mais Draco et Harry ne surent jamais ce que voulait leur faire madame Pomfresch, car ils s'étaient enfuis à la seconde où ils avaient vus la femme furibonde.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le cours de Potions

_Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire ! J'espère que c'est toujours un plaisir pour vous de lire la suite !_

Les deux garçons étaient à présent dans un couloir, à attendre la sonnerie pour le prochain cours, qui s'avérait être les potions. Ils se lançaient des regards embarrassés depuis dix bonnes minutes quand Draco prit enfin la parole.

« Excuse-moi de m'être énervé tout à l'heure. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. En fait, j'étais surtout en colère contre moi parce que…Draco hésita. Parce que je croyais que tu te fichais de moi, tout à l'heure. Que tu me demandais de m'épouser parce que…Tu savais mes sentiments pour moi et que…Tu voulais m'humilier…Et j'ai accepté…Malgré moi…Je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment te marier avec moi… »

« Bien sûr que je veux me marier avec toi, » coupa Harry. « Mais…pas maintenant. Je préfère…Qu'on essaye de sortir ensemble un moment et que…Si ça marche… »

Harry fut interrompu par la sonnerie. Il sourit timidement à Draco, qui lui rendit son sourire, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état proche de l'euphorie alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe.

« Asseyez-vous, » ordonna Rogue. « Aujourd'hui, le directeur souhaite que nous ne suivions pas le manuel et faisions, ou plutôt essayons de faire, puisque seuls les Serpentard y parviendront… »

« Le salaud » pensa amèrement Harry en prenant une chaise tandis que les autres Gryffondors fusillaient Rogue du regard.

« Des potions chauffantes liquides pour les placer dans les classes, les salles communes, les couloirs et les cachots, à cause du temps « glacial » selon les dires du directeur, » continua Rogue, visiblement déçu que les élèves ne seront plus gelés dans sa salle de classe. « Au travail ! »

Harry s'était mis avec Draco pour le cours, car tous les moyens étaient bons pour discuter avec son nouveau petit ami, même dans un cachot où régnait un froid groenlandien, même dans un cours où il était d'une nullité absolue et incurable.

Il vit à l'autre bout de la classe Hermione et Ron lui sourire, soulagés qu'il ne soit pas réduit en bouilli par son voisin de table. Il leur fit un signe tandis que Draco souriait à Blaise, ce dernier semblant heureux de les voir ensemble malgré la gaffe de Potter ce matin. Puis Draco donna un coup de coude à Harry.

« Harry, tu peux aller chercher la fiole orange que tu vois, là ? C'est une potion de flamme hypothermique… Voilà…Et maintenant tu en verse la moitié dans le chaudron…Attend, je rajoute un peu d'eau…Et là, tu mélanges dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Voilà, c'est parfait ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon parrain dit que tu es nul dans sa matière, » dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils, « tu te débrouilles bien… »

« C'est parce que je préfère travailler avec toi plutôt qu'écouter ses ordres, » répondit Harry avec sincérité.

« Potter ! Vous dérangez Malfoy ? Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Harry fit la grimace, attendit que Rogue se désintéresse de lui puis murmura :

« Ne me dit pas que tu trouves ton parrain juste, là ? »

« C'est dommage qu'il n'entende seulement tes paroles, Harry, » ricana Draco, puis lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de Harry, ajouta précipitamment : « bon d'accord, il est parfois…un peu dévalorisant envers la maison Gryffondor… »

« Un peu ! Il exagère complètement, tu veux dire ! » S'exclama le brun.

« Potter ! » Rugit Rogue. « Taisez-vous ou j'enlève encore des points à Gryffondor ! Draco, si vous voulez changer de place à cause de cet individu plus que dérangeant… »

« Merci, mais j'arriverai à m'en sortir, » répliqua Draco.

Les autres élèves eurent un choc : Malfoy répondant à Rogue! Mais la maitre des potions ne rajouta rien et s'approcha du chaudron de Longdubat où des bulles roses s'échappaient de son chaudron.

« Merci, » souffla Harry.

« Il faut apprendre à être plus discret, Harry, » dit Draco avec un sourire. « Je vais chercher une pierre de druide. Tu veux bien continuer à mélanger la potion ? »

Harry regarda Draco quitter la table sans le lâcher des yeux, un sourire niais à son visage. Par contre, il lâcha la cuillère de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main. Et comme chacun le sais, lorsqu'une cuillère en bois rencontre des flammes liquides, cela ne fait pas bon ménage…

Un incendie se déclara dans le chaudron d'Harry qui recula et se cogna contre le mur. Des flammes montèrent jusqu'au plafond et des braises tombèrent sur la table, allumant un feu de grande ampleur juste devant le survivant.

« POTTER ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez _encore _fabriqué ! »

Rogue lança un sort d'humidification avancée, suivi d'un torrent d'eau sur la table, le chaudron et sur Harry –quoi ? Vous pensiez qu'il allait se refuser ce plaisir ?- Ce fut donc un Potter trempé et toussotant, la gorge prise par la fumée qu'ils retrouvèrent derrière la table brûlée et le chaudron fumant.

« Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » Gronda Rogue, avec une lueur de plaisir malsaine qui dansait dans ses yeux. « Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un incapable, Potter. Il est hors de question que vous continuez à provoquer de telles catastrophes dans ma salle de classe et donc, à partir de maintenant, vous serez seul au fond de la sa… »

« Harry ! » Gronda à son tour Draco, coupant la parole à son parrain. « Je ne peux pas faire deux pas sans que tu te mettes en danger… »

« Monsieur ! » Intervint Hermione. « Neville a un problème ! »

Rogue fit volte-face et se rendit compte que les bulles fuchsias de Longdubat avaient envahis la salle, et la plupart s'étaient éclatées contre les murs. Mais au lieu de disparaitre, elles éclaboussaient les parois de pierre de leur couleur. Ainsi, tous les objets, élèves ou objets touchés par les bulles étaient colorés de rose bonbon. Rogue eu un regard horrifié, regard qu'il n'avait pas souvent mais qui prouvait l'importance de la bêtise du pauvre Gryffondor.

« Personne, » mugit Rogue, « absolument personne n'as le droit de colorer mes murs en rose ! Cent points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

« Quoi, » s'étrangla Ron.

« Et Longdubat, vous serez en retenue ce soir à 22 heures avec Rusard pour nettoyer tout ça ! Quand à vous, Potter ! Vous viendrez juste après le diner avec monsieur Malfoy pour discuter de votre incompétence ! »

Le reste du cours se passa dans un calme olympien, chaque élève terminant sa potion puis se lavant de leurs vêtements teintés avec une potion spéciale. Draco n'adressait plus la parole à Harry, et s'occupait plutôt à enlever leur ancienne table et d'en replacer une nouvelle. Harry, désespéré d'avoir fait perdre, avec Neville, cent cinquante cinq points à la maison Gryffondor, se faisait oublier au fond de la classe en séchant ses vêtements mouillés. Lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre, les élèves se ruèrent dehors sans un regard en arrière.

« Draco ! » Appela Harry en poursuivant l'interpellé dans les couloirs.

Il rattrapa le blond et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Ca ne me fait plus rire, » dit alors Draco en le foudroyant du regard. « Avant, je me fichais que tu te risques ta vie mais maintenant, je déteste ça. Tu es aussi maladroit que Longdubat ! Tu tiens à mourir grillé avant noël ? Tu es vraiment impossible ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi ? »

Harry se rendit compte que jamais Draco lui pardonnerait facilement, alors il décida d'attirer Draco dans un couloir et lui demander pardon plus concrètement. Il avait encore ses lèvres collées contre celles de Draco lorsque Colin Crivey les prit en photo avant de se jeter sur eux.

« Alors Harry ? Comme ça c'est vrai, vous allez vous marier ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt, à dix-sept ans ? »

Harry relâcha le blond puis sourit à Colin.

« D'abord, Colin, tu peux me passer la photo que tu viens de prendre ? Ensuite, notre vie privée ne te concerne pas donc… »

« Mais Harry, ta vie intéresse tous les sorciers de Poudlard ! » Rétorqua Colin en s'approchant encore plus.

Harry ne pu répondre et songea à fuir avant que d'autres fans arrivent, mais Draco repoussa Colin avec un sourire diabolique.

« Ecoute, Crivey, moi, je ne suis pas aussi sympathique que Harry, et j'exècre les nains dans ton genre qui sont des paparazzis miniatures. Alors avant que je te jette un sort qui changera ta teinte naturelle pour la même que celle qui colore actuellement les cachots de Rogue, je te suggère de passer cette photo dans les cinq secondes qui te reste avant de devenir un lutin rose. »

Colin sortit immédiatement la photo, la donna à Harry, et avec une mine épouvantée, s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Harry prit l'image, où on voyait Draco et lui-même s'embrasser sans s'arrêter, puisque la photo bougeait. Il lança un merveilleux sourire au vrai Draco à côté de lui.

« J'adore la magie, » déclara-t-il.

Après le diner, où Harry plaisanta longuement avec Ron et Hermione sur la tête de Rogue devant le désastre de Neville, Harry suivit Draco vers les appartements de Rogue avec appréhension, car si Draco connaissait bien Severus, lui avait peur de se faire éjecté du cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année –non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais Remus lui passerait un savon à coup sûr.

Justement, pendant que le jeune couple descendait dans les profondeurs du château, Remus essayait d'apaiser son compagnon tout en esquivant les vases que ce dernier lui lançait.

Remus se baissa pour éviter un vase vert et argent qui se fracassa contre le mur.

« Reparo, » lança Severus avant de le ramasser et de le jeter une seconde fois sur Remus. (Tout l'avantage d'être un sorcier, on peut balancer des vases de grande valeur plusieurs fois d'affilé). « Nom de Merlin…Comment as-tu pu oser… »

« Je suis désolé, s'il te plait pardonne-moi ! » Supplia Remus en se planquant derrière un canapé.

« Tu crois que c'est drôle ! Mon filleul sort avec l'élève que je haï le plus et toi tu en profites pour me dire que tu es sorti avec BLACK ! »

« C'était il y a longtemps, » tenta de plaidoyer Remus.

« Et tu sors avec moi des années après comme si j'étais…Si j'étais…Ton deuxième choix ! » Finit par achever Severus avec férocité.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais déjà amoureux de toi à l'époque de notre enseignement à Poudlard ! Tu n'as jamais été mon second choix ! » Avoua Remus en se relevant brusquement du canapé. « Mais quand tu as commencé à…fréquenter Voldemort, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais peur de ce que tu devenais et…Un soir…Sirius m'a en quelque sorte…Remonté le moral, tu vois… »

Severus eu un regard fou furieux.

« Tu te fiches de moi ! » Hurla-t-il en lui envoyant le premier bouquin qu'il trouva dans la figure.

Bouquin qu'évita Remus et qui termina sa course à un centimètre à gauche de Draco qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il jeta un œil au livre puis entra.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi, Severus, » dit Draco avec un sourire insolent.

« Draco, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Mais c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir ! » S'insurgea Draco. « Et puis il y a Harry avec moi. »

Harry apparut effectivement à l'encadrement derrière Draco.

« Bon…bonsoir professeur, dit-il avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Mais heu…Remus ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : une nuit chez les serpents

_Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !_

Miracle. Severus s'était calmé. En fait, on peut plutôt dire que l'arrivé d'Harry et le sourire encourageant que Draco lui avait donné, sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, lui avait fait le même effet qu'un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête. Il s'était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir et avait fait signe à Draco de s'assoir en face de lui. Finalement, Draco, qui n'avait pas très envie d'être à côté de Remus, se retrouva tout à gauche, alors qu'Harry était entre lui et Remus sur le canapé vert foncé. Harry n'avait jamais vu les appartements de son professeur de potions et du reconnaitre que, malgré l'importance du vert, de l'argent ou du gris foncé, une certaine chaleur ressortait de la pièce. Une question cependant restait dans son esprit. Pourquoi Remus était-il présent ?

« Je suppose, Potter, que vous vous demandez pourquoi votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est ici, » dit Severus en le fixant.

« Vous supposez bien… »Répondit Harry.

« Il se trouve que c'est ma vie privé et qu'elle ne vous concerne en aucun cas.»

« Quoi, tu es gêné, Severus ? » Railla Draco, heureux que pour une fois, son parrain ne soit pas totalement à l'aise.

« Draco. S'il te plait. »

« Harry, Severus et moi sommes ensemble depuis un bout de temps, » avoua alors Remus en regardant le brun.

Choc intégral. Harry passait alternativement de Remus à Severus, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Remettez-vous, Potter, » grogna Severus. « Vous avez vraiment l'hyper-sensibilité d'un Poufsoufle, à ce que je vois. »

« Mais mais mais enfin, » bégaya Harry, « Remus et…vous ? »

« Exact, » sourit Remus. « Et c'est très bien comme ça. »

« Mais ce type est un vrai Serpentard ! » Se récria Harry en faisant un geste vers Severus. « Il est d'un cruel ! Et ses cheveux ! »

Draco se retint de rire devant le regard tueur de Severus tandis que Remus répondait :

« Je pourrais te répéter ce que tu viens de dire, Harry, pour Draco. »

« Hey ! » Se récria Draco. « Mes cheveux sont très bien… »

« Et Draco n'est pas quelqu'un de cruel, quand on le connait bien, » renchérit Harry en fixant Remus.

« Quand on le connait bien, » cita Remus. « Connais-tu bien Sev ? »

« Depuis sept ans, » riposta Harry. « Sept longues années ! »

« Tout comme Draco. »

Là, Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer. Remus eu un sourire désolé. Draco en profita pour reprendre la parole :

« Maintenant, Sev, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu étais en rogne, tout à l'heure ? »

« Ca ne te regarde en rien, » siffla Severus.

« J'ai failli me prendre « Milles herbes et champignons magiques niveau 7 » dans la tête ! »

« Très bien ! J'étais en colère parce que LUI (Severus désigna son amant) a passé du bon temps avec Black ! »

« Quoi ? » Fit Harry en détachant ses yeux de Remus.

« Quoi ? » Fit à son tour Draco avec un ton indigné. « Mais comment Lupin peut sortir avec toi, toi qui a tellement de classe, tellement de sérieux, après avoir été avec ce cas social ? »

« Draco, » grondèrent en même temps Harry et Remus.

« Ca suffit ! » Intervint Severus. « Je t'ai répondu, maintenant je vous répète que ma vie privée et celle de Rem' ne vous concerne pas ! Potter, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez dans mes cours avec Draco ET Blaise Zabini. Vous ne risquerez plus d'incendier la moitié de ma classe… »

« Tu as fait _quoi _? » Coupa Remus.

« Ce n'était pas la moitié de votre classe ! Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi ! » Rétorqua Harry en se relevant brusquement.

« Harry, » commença Draco.

« Silence ! Draco, quand à toi, j'espère que tu as de bonne de raisons d'avoir accepté la demande de Potter ce matin ! Je ne suis pas Lucius, je n'ai pas à faire quoi que ce soit, même si je trouve que tu as fait quelque chose de stupide, mais Potter, si vous faites du mal à Draco de quelque manière que ce soit, je me ferai un plaisir de vous le faire regretter !

« Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Draco, » ajouta Remus avec un regard enflammé.

Les deux jeunes garçons se turent –il était préférable, de toute façon, devant cette nouvelle alliance de professeurs ligués contre eux- et Severus se leva à son tour puis les prit par le col avant de les jeter dehors.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Remus, donc ne nous dérangez plus ! » Ordonna Severus, puis il ajouta avant de fermer la porte : « et trente points de moins pour Gryffondor, pour insulte envers moi ! »

« Con… »

La porte se referma sur un Harry hurlant de rage.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! LUI et Remus ! C'est un cauchemar…. »

« Le pire, c'est que Severus a l'air vraiment amoureux, » remarqua Draco. « Il a appelé Lupin : « Rem »…Allez, viens, on remonte à l'étage supérieur. Et ce n'est pas si grave, de travailler avec moi en potions ? Ca te permettra de connaitre un peu mieux Blaise… »

« J'ai fait perdre trente points de plus à ma maison, » se plaignit Harry.

« Ne sois pas triste, ca donne plus de chance à Serpentard de gagner ! » Rit Draco. « Même s'il était certain que nous gagnerons cette année… »

« C'est ça, c'est ça… »

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant les quatre grands sabliers de Poudlard, ils virent avec stupéfaction que l'écart entre les Gryffondors (les derniers) et les autres maisons n'était pas si grand, finalement. Une cinquantaine de points avaient été rajoutés. L'explication parue juste en dessous du sablier des lions : Un petit mot avait été écrit :

« Quarante-cinq points ont été rajoutés par le directeur pour la maison Gryffondor, car Harry Potter l'a fait rire en faisant une demande en mariage inattendue. »

« Pourquoi notre couple fait rire Dumbledore ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, sa colère envolée.

« Ca le réjouit, peut-être ? » Suggéra Draco. « Il doit être de bonne humeur, avec son copain… »

« Qwé ? »

« Mais oui, tu sais bien, son petit copain sur internet, » expliqua Draco avec agacement. Lorsqu'il vit la mine mélangée de dégoût et de surprise d'Harry, il finit par rajouter : « Dumbledore a un copain. Ils se sont rencontrés par Internet. C'est Sev qui me l'a raconté. Je t'avoue que ça m'as aussi surpris, qu'il sache utiliser le Web moldu… »

« Mais enfin, Dumbledore est gay ? » S'étrangla Harry.

« Je ne le savais pas non plus, jusqu'à ce que je lise cette interview de JK Rowling… »

« Une interview de qui ? »

« Non rien, » soupira Draco. « Tu n'as aucune culture générale ? Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Il est tard maintenant ! On doit aller ce coucher… »Draco avait dit cela avec une mine déconfite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Demanda Harry.

« Il fait si froid chez les serpentards…Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi me réchauffer ? » suggéra Draco.

Harry rougit violemment il trouvait que Draco brûlait _légèrement _les étapes. Surtout que le blond avait pris un air de défi du genre « refuse et tu resteras pour moi un Poufsouffle à vie ».

« C'est bon » pensa Harry, « je peux accepter…On commence à la même heure demain…Et Hermione et Ron sont des habitués de mes disparitions, maintenant…Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? A part peut-être ma virginité…Oulà, ça craint ! »

« Harry ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? » Demanda un Draco sarcastique devant un Harry qui avait rougit de plus belle.

« Oui oui » balbutia Harry, « c'est d'accord. »

Draco, avec un regard carnassier, guida donc Harry chez les Serpentards.

Harry Potter, jeune homme très amoureux –de Draco Malfoy- à peine fiancé –avec Draco Malfoy- était en pyjama –celui de Draco Malfoy- dans une chambre –celle de Draco Malfoy- et plus précisément dans un lit immense –celui de Draco Malfoy- . Et il commençait à stresser grave.

Son heureux fiancé –ou presque- était en face du lit, portant un pyjama vert et argent –sans blague- et avait un sourire des plus diaboliques possibles.

« Harry ? Tu sais, tu m'a en quelque sorte demandé en mariage ce matin ? »

« Oui, et…et…alors ? » demanda un Harry terrifié.

Draco s'assit en tailleur devant le brun. On aurait presque pu voir des canines immenses sortir de sa bouche pour avaler Harry. Presque.

« Et alors, c'est en quelque sorte notre lune de miel… »

« Mais mais mais mais » bégaya Harry rougissant en s'accrochant à la couverture.

Draco reprit un air sérieux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous nous ne sommes pas vraiment mariés. Et puis il y a une tradition dans ma famille : pas de sexe avant le mariage. Cette tradition existe chez les Malfoy depuis une centaine d'année. »

Puis le blond se remit à sourire de façon psychopathe.

« Mais elle n'a jamais été respectée ! Nyark niark nyark…»

Harry s'était jeté sous le lit.

Draco s'arrêta de ricaner et passa la tête par-dessus le lit, l'air plus amusé que jamais.

« Ca va ? Tu trembles beaucoup, je trouve. »

« Fous-ma la paix, serpent ! »

« Reviens. »

« Pour que tu me sautes dessus ? Hors de question ! »

« Allez… »

« Non. »

« Allez… »

« Rêve. »

Draco soupira, puis se mit à quatre pattes et plaqua son visage au sol glacé, les yeux fixés sur un brun recroquevillé qui le regardait comme s'il allait le dévorer.

« Ca devient ridicule, sors de là ! »

« Jamais ! »

« Je vais être obligé de venir te chercher… »

« Surtout pas ! »

Mais Draco s'était déjà faufilé sous le lit.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux coincés entre le matelas et la pierre au sol, se fixant intensément.

« Allez, Harry… »

Mais l'intéressé n'avait aucunement l'intention de se rendre, et observait maintenant plutôt cette étrange boite noire, carré et de petite taille à ses pieds.

« Que fais cette boite ici ? »

« Ne détourne pas la conversation. » Draco lui attrapa le poignet. « Reviens… »

« Non ! » Harry se dégagea. « Tu es préfet, tu as toute la place que tu veux dans cette chambre, pourquoi tu mets cette boite ici ? »

« Parce que…J'ai déjà des objets…partout… » Répondit Draco en essayant de tirer Harry de là, sans succès.

« N'importe quoi, un balais, des vêtements et des objets inutiles montrant ta richesse, ça ne prend même pas le tiers de la pièce. Alors ? »

« Je…Mets mes affaires où je veux ! »

« Faisons autrement. » Ce fut maintenant Harry qui attrapa le bras de Draco. « Si tu me montres…Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, j'accepte de sortir. »

Grand moment de réflexion, puis Draco descendit le bras pour attraper la boite et en sortit son contenu pour le tendre à Harry.

C'était un médaillon en argent qui représentait un dragon de profil, sans ailes mais avec quatre pates et un corps écaillé. Les flammes gravées qui jaillissaient de sa gueule émettaient un faible rayonnement. Ni totalement magique, ni totalement moldu, mais tout de même sublime.

« Hmmm. »

« Quoi, hmmm ? » grogna Draco. « Je te l'ai montré, on peut revenir à l'étage supérieur, maintenant ? »

« Non. J'essaye de deviner pourquoi tu n'as jamais exhibé ce médaillon, toi qui pourtant adore arborer ce genre de trucs… » Harry attendait une réponse mais le blond ne semblait pas du tout prêt à lui répondre. « Ok, je cherche. C'est un médaillon qui semble coûter très cher, mais il est planqué sous un lit. On aurait pu penser que c'est un objet que tu avais depuis longtemps et que tu n'aimes plus mais dans ce cas tu l'aurais jeté. Donc tu l'aimes bien, et mieux encore, tu en prends soin puisque tu l'as mis dans la boite qui va avec. Pourquoi le cacher dans ce cas ? Draco Malfoy se vante tout le temps de son incroyable richesse matérielle par contre il garde secret sa gentillesse – et oui, Draco tu es gentil parfois- et ses émotions trop personnelles comme ses peurs ou ses craintes. J'imagine que ce médaillon a une valeur sentimentale pour toi, si importante, si personnelle que tu le tiens planqué. Elémentaire, mon cher Malfoy… »

« C'est bon ! » Draco reprit le médaillon. « Effrayant, ta capacité à faire des choses stupides puis à réfléchir tout un coup juste après. »

« J'avais juste, alors ? »

«Ma mère me l'a offert à cinq ans et m'a dit « pour toi, mon petit dragon » et j'ai du supporter ce surnom jusqu'à…bah tiens, elle m'appelle encore comme ça ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Petit dragon, c'est trop chou ! »

Draco prit un air assassin.

« Si tu m'appelles comme ça encore une fois… »

« Mon petit dragounet adoréééé ! »

« Ne le tue pas, pas encore » pensa Draco. « Laisse-lui une seconde chance...Keep calm »

« Allez, dehors. » Ordonna Draco.

« Sûrement pas ! »

« Mais tu m'avais promis ! »

« Je n'ai pas précisé quand je sortirais… » Répliqua Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au matelas. On va dire qu'on lui laisse une troisième chance.

«Ce grand lit me fait peur, en plus. » Ajouta le brun.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec le sexe ? » Demanda Draco en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Harry, son regard de prédateur revenu, près à se venger.

« Jamais…J'ai jamais… Je commence à peine à sortir avec toi, c'est un peu précipité ! » Paniqua Harry.

« Ok ok, on va dire que je te laisse tranquille…Pour ce soir. » Conclut Draco.

« Merci. »

« Et je veux dormir avec toi. »

« Ok. »

Draco prit alors Harry dans ses bras sans lui laisser une seule chance pour se dégager. Harry était tendu, mais voyant que Draco avait fermé les yeux et ne bougeait plus, il se détendit et ferma les yeux à son tour, s'endormant contre la chaleur du blond.

_Le lendemain, à la table des Gryffondors_

Harry s'assit devant Ron et Hermione, s'étirant au possible, suivi de près par un blond ronchonnant.

« Encore une nuit comme ça » gronda-t-il à Harry, « et je te préviens… »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… » Sourit Harry en prenant un toast.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

« Vous avez…Passés la nuit ensemble ? » Hésita Ron, ayant déjà peur de la réponse.

« Oui, et j'ai plein de courbatures à cause de ça. » Répondit Draco.

Harry se rendit compte que le couple avait rougi violemment et comprit.

« Mais non, c'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez ! »


End file.
